neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Decepticons
This is a list of known Decepticons from the Transformers fictional universe and toyline. ''Generation One'' Leader *Megatron — Walther P-38 Pistol *Galvatron — Laser Cannon / Futuristic Handgun (In most continuities, Megatron is reformatted into Galvatron .) Commander Military Operation Commander Shockwave — Cybertronian Space Gun Governor of Polyhex Lord Straxus — Mobile Cannon (Later referred to as "Dark Mount" for trademark reasons.) Jets ''Seekers'' Seeker was a term originally coined by fans to describe the Decepticon Jets of the same mode, eventually adopted by Hasbro and various comic continuities. Only Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were named during Season 1 of the animated series. The name Sunstorm was given retroactively by toy-distributor E-Hobby to the previously unnamed yellow/orange Seeker. This was later picked up by comics publisher Dreamwave Productions. Starscream is also second-in-command of the Decepticons and notorious for trying to assassinate Megatron in order to take his place. *Starscream — F-15 Eagle (Air Commander) *Thundercracker — F-15 Eagle *Skywarp — F-15 Eagle *Sunstorm — F-15 Eagle *Acid Storm — Cybertronian Jet ''Season 2 Seekers (Coneheads) These characters essentially used the same mold as their Season 1 counterparts, but with small modifications. They are also known as the "Coneheads". *Ramjet — ''Modified F-15 Eagle *Thrust — Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle *Dirge — Modified F-15 Eagle ''Season 3 Jets'' After Starscream is destroyed, Cyclonus takes over as second-in-command of the Decepticons. *Cyclonus — Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Cyclonus's armada — Cybertronian Fighter Jets (clones of Cyclonus) * Scourge — Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft * Sweeps — Cybertronian Flying Hovercrafts (Mass-produce Transformers sharing the same body-type of Scourge) Miscellaneous ;Communications Soundwave - MicroCassette Recorder ;Decepticon Mini-Cassettes *Laserbeak — Condor / Microcassette *Rumble — Robot / Microcassette *Ravage — Jaguar / Microcassette *Frenzy — Robot / Microcassette *Buzzsaw — Condor / Microcassette *Ratbat — Bat / Microcassette *Overkill — Tyrannosaurus rex / Microcassette *Slugfest — Stegosaurus / Microcassette *Squawkbox **Beastbox — Ape / Microcassette **Squawktalk — Eagle / Microcassette ;Reconnaissance *Reflector — Camera **SpyGlass **Spectro **Viewfinder ;Drone *Nightbird — A human-built ninja robot reprogrammed as a Decepticon. ;Decepticon City *Trypticon — Tyrannosaurus rex / Battle Platform / City **Full Tilt — Cybertronian Car / Robot **Brunt — Tank / Tower **Wipeout — Earth Car (Marvel Comics only) Insecticons *Shrapnel — Stag beetle (Leader) *Kickback — Grasshopper *Bombshell — Japanese rhinoceros beetle ;Deluxe Insecticons *Barrage — Hercules beetle *Chop Shop — Stag beetle *Ransack — Locust *Venom — Cicada Combiner Teams The Combiners (more commonly known as Gestalts by the fans) are the Transformers who could combine with each other to form a larger robot. ''Constructicons / Devastator'' *Scrapper — Front end Loader (Leader) *Scavenger — Excavator *Mixmaster — Concrete mixer *Long Haul — Dump truck *Bonecrusher — Bulldozer *Hook — Crane Truck ''Stunticons / Menasor *Motormaster — ''Kenworth K100 (Leader) *Dead End — Porsche 928 *Breakdown — Lamborghini Countach *Drag Strip — Tyrrell P34 *Wildrider — Ferrari 308 GTB ''Combaticons / Bruticus *Onslaught — ''Anti-Aircraft Truck (Leader) *Brawl — Leopard Tank *Swindle — Jeep *Blast Off — Space Shuttle *Vortex — Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk ''Predacons / Predaking *Razorclaw — ''Lion (Leader) *Rampage — Tiger *Divebomb — Eagle *Tantrum — Bull *Headstrong — Rhinoceros ''Terrorcons / Abominus *Hun-Gurrr — ''Two-headed Dragon (aka "Hun-Grr", "Hun-Gurr") (Leader) *Blot — Mole Monster *Cutthroat — Pteranodon *Rippersnapper — Bipedal Shark *Sinnertwin — Orthrus ''Seacons / Piranacon *Snap Trap — ''Snapping Turtle *Nautilator — Lobster *Overbite — Bipedal Shark (aka "Jawbreaker" in UK) *Seawing — Manta ray *Skalor — Bipedal Coelacanth *Tentakil — Squid Multi—Changers ''Triple Changers'' The result of a program of experimentation initiated by the Decepticon Shockwave and carried out on captive Autobots to push the limits of transformation, the Triple Changers are the Transformers who could change into two different vehicles in addition to their robotic form. *Blitzwing — MiG-25 / Mitsubishi Type 74 Main Battle Tank (later became neutral civilian) *Astrotrain — ''Space Shuttle / JNR Class D62 steam locomotive *Octane — Tank truck / Jet (possibly Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker) ''Horrorcons'' Horrorcons are Headmaster Triple Changers. *Apeface — Ape / Jet **Spasma *Snapdragon — Tyrannosaurus Rex / Jet **Krunk ''Six Changer'' *Sixshot — Jet / Armored Car / Ramming tank / Wolf / Laser Pistol / Winged Wolf (unofficial) / robot Battlechargers *Runamuck — ''Pontiac Trans Am *Runabout — Lotus Esprit Decepticon Clones *Pounce — Puma *Wingspan — Hawk Headmasters Headmasters are figures whose heads became smaller robots (Nebulans). *Scorponok — Scorpion / City (Leader) **Lord Zarak **Fasttrack — Base Defense Vehicle *Weirdwolf — Wolf **Monzo *Mindwipe — Bat **Vorath *Skullcruncher — Alligator **Grax *Fangry — Winged Wolf **Brisko *Horri-Bull — Bull **Kreb *Squeezeplay — Crab Monster **Lokos Targetmasters Targetmasters are Transformers whose weapons became smaller robots (Nebulans). *Misfire — Space Jet **Aimless *Slugslinger — Twin-nosed Jet fighter **Caliburst *Triggerhappy — Jet fighter **Blowpipe *Cyclonus — Cybertronian Jet **Nightstick *Scourge — Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft **Fracas Double Targetmasters *Needlenose — F-16 Fighting Falcon **Sunbeam **Zigzag *Quake — Leopard 2 Tank **Tiptop **Heater *Spinister — AH-64 Apache **Singe **Hairsplitter Duocons *Battletrap — Jeep and Helicopter *Flywheels — Tank and Jet Firecons *Cindersaur — Dinosaur Monster *Flamefeather — Bird Monster *Sparkstalker — Insect Monster Triggercons *Crankcase — 4x4 *Ruckus — Dune Buggy *Windsweeper — B-1 Lancer Powermasters Powermasters (Godmasters in Japan) are figures whose engines transformed into smaller figures (Nebulans) that, when combined with the host, allowed the figure to transform. *Dreadwind — ''F-16 Fighting Falcon **Hi-Test *Darkwing — Panavia Tornado **Throttle **Dreadwind and Darkwing combine to form Dreadwing. Powermaster Mercenary *Doubledealer — Missile Transport (Figure also transforms into Autobot warrior, his allegiance was controlled by which partner was merged with him.) **Scar (Decepticon partner) **Knok (Autobot partner) Pretenders Pretenders are Transformers who had an inner robot secluded behind a protective outer shell. *Bludgeon — ''Tank (Leader) **Outershell — Samurai Skeleton *Bomb-Burst — Futuristic VTOL Jet **Outershell — Bat Monster *Bugly — Futuristic Jet **Outershell — Bug Monster *Finback — Futuristic Jet Ski **Outershell — Shark Monster *Iguanus — Futuristic Motorcycle **Outershell — Iguana Monster *Skullgrin — Futuristic Tank **Outershell — Minotaur *Submarauder — Futuristic Submarine **Outershell — Fish Monster *Octopunch — Crab **Outershell — Octopus Monster *Stranglehold — Rhino **Outershell — Human Gladiator Pretender Beasts *Carnivac — Wolf *Snarler — Boar Pretender Vehicles *Roadgrabber — Futuristic Jet Pretender Classic *Starscream — F-15 Jet Ultra Pretender *Roadblock — Assault Vehicle / Humanoid / Spacecraft / Car Mega Pretender *Thunderwing — Futuristic Jet Monster Pretenders / Monstructor *Icepick — Rock Monster *Birdbrain — Vulture Monster *Bristleback — Hedgehog Monster *Scowl — Wolf Monster *Slog — Blob Monster *Wildfly — Gargoyle Micromasters *Air Strike Patrol **Whisper — Futuristic stealth Jet **Nightflight — Grumman F-14 Tomcat **Stormcloud — Dassault Rafale **Tailwind — A-10 Thunderbolt II *Sports Car Patrol **Blackjack — Ford Mustang **Detour — Futuristic Car **Hyperdrive — Late 1980s Chevrolet Corvette **Roadhugger — Ferrari *Race Track Patrol **Barricade — F-1 Racer **Groundhog — Funny Car **Motorhead — Early 1980s Chevrolet Corvette (C3) **Roller Force — Dune buggy *Military Patrol **Bombshock — Tank **Dropshot — Armored Troop Transport **Growl — Armored Car **Tracer — Helicopter ''Micromaster Bases'' *Skyhopper — Dassault Rafale **Base — Transport Helicopter *'Micromaster Decepticon Jet Command Center' **Skystalker — Porsche 959 ***Base — Spacecraft *'Micromaster Stations' **Airwave — F-14 Tomcat ***Base — Air base **Greasepit — Monster truck ***Base — Gas station ''Micromaster Transports'' *Flattop — Jet / Aircraft carrier *Roughstuff — Utility Truck / Jet ''Micromaster Combiners'' *Battle Squad **Direct—Hit & Powerpunch — Anti—aircraft Truck **Fireshot & Vanquish — Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird **Meltdown & Half—Track — Missile Trailer *Constructor Squad **Grit & Knockout — Steam shovel / Truck **Stone Cruncher & Excavator — Crane Truck **Sledge & Hammer — Dump Truck *'Micromaster Combiner Transports' **Cement—Head & Terrortread — Dump Truck ***Base — Cannon Trailer *'Micromaster Combiner Decepticon Anti—Aircraft Base' **Spaceshot & Blackout — Rockwell B-1 Lancer ***Base — Tank Action Masters Action Masters are posable figurines which could not Transform, however they came with accessories which transformed into weapons and animals. *Banzai-Tron **Razor-Sharp — Crab / Gun *Charger (European Exclusive) **Firebeast — Rhino / Gun *Krok **Gatoraider — Alligator / Gun *Take-Off (European Exclusive) **Screech — Bird / Gun *Treadshot **Catgut — Tiger / Gun ''Action Master Decepticon Attack Vehicles'' *Gutcruncher **Stratotronic Attack Jet — Jet Fighter — Tank & Battle Station ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicles'' *Axer with Off-road cycle ''Action Master Motorized Exo-Suit Vehicle'' *Slicer (recolor of Autobot Wheeljack, European Exclusive) **Exo-Suit Vehicle — 4WD Assault Vehicle / Battle Suit Action Master Classics *Bombshell (European Exclusive) **Needler — Scarab / Head Gear *Devastator **Scorpulator — Scorpion / Gun *Shockwave **Fistfight — Drone Robot / Gun *Soundwave **Wingthing — Bat / Gun ''Action Master Decepticon Attack Vehicles'' *Megatron **Neutro Fusion Tank — Tank / Jet & Battle Station ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicles'' *Starscream **Turbo Jet — Jet / Battle Station ''Action Master Motorized Exo-Suit Vehicle *Thundercracker (recolor of Starscream, European Exclusive) **Solo Mission Jet Plane — Stealth Fighter / Battle Suit ''Actionmaster Elites'' *Double Punch — Scorpion *Turbo Master — Airplane & Helicopter Hybrid European Exclusives Predators *Skyquake — Futuristic Stealth Jet (a.k.a. "Crash" in French-speaking regions of Europe.) *Stalker — Missile Tank (a.k.a. "Buzzard" in French-speaking regions of Europe.) *Falcon — Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk *Skydive — YF-23 Black Widow *Snare — Grumman X-29 *Talon — McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle ''Generation One (Japan) Headmasters *Soundblaster - ''Microcassette Player (recolor of Soundwave w/ extra cassette.) Masterforce *Overlord - Tank & Jet / Base **Mega **Giga *Black Zarak - Scorpion / City *Browning - Browning Pistol Victory Breast Force *Deszaras - Dragon **Breast Beast - Hawk / Gun **Breast Beast - Tiger / Gun Breast Force / Lio Kaiser *Leozack - F-14 Tomcat **Breast Beast - Lion / Gun *Drillhorn - Drill Tank **Breast Beast - Rhino / Gun *Gaihawk - Mikoyan MiG-29 "Fulcrum" Jet **Breast Beast - Hawk / Gun *Hellbat - Dassault Rafale **Breast Beast - Bat / Gun *Jaruga - Baja Buggy **Breast Beast - Jaguar / Gun *Killbison - Gepard Anti-aircraft Tank **Breast Beast - Bison / Gun *Deathcobra - Mil Mi-24 "Hind" Assault Helicopter (He was Killed by Hellbat.) **Breast Beast - Cobra / Gun Dinoforce / DinoKing Recolor of Pretender Monsters w/ new dinosaur-themed shells. *Doryu - Stegosaurus *Gairyu - Ankylosaurus *Goryu - Tyrannosaurus *Kakuyru - Triceratops *Rairyu - Brontosaurus *Yokuryu - Pterodactyl Crossformers *Black Shadow - Humanoid / Jet (Remolded Thunderwing) *Blue Bacchus - Humanoid / Helicopter (Remolded Crossblades) Other Series *'Metrotitan' City / Battle Station. The recolored version of Metroplex. **'Metroshot' Robot. The recolored version of Six-Gun. **'Metrodash' Car. The recolored version of Scamper. **'Metrotank' Tank. The recolored version of Slammer. **'Metrobomb' Car. The recolored version of Skystalker. *'Jet Army Corps' **The Predator jets, bar Skyquake, were released in two-packs with the European Autobot Turbomasters, renamed Flarejet, Darkjet, Moonjet & Shadowjet. Additionally, Stalker and Skyquake were released, but not as part of the official Transformers line of that year, but rather in European packaging, with a Japanese sticker on the back. The magazine articles on the fiction of this Transformers line, Operation Combination, make reference to a Decepticon leader name "Scrash" - apparently, this was intended to be Skyquake, given a name that combined both his European monikers. *'Battle Gaea' The recolored version of Bruticus. **'Great Cannon' The recolored version of Onslaught. **'Shuttle Gunner' The recolored version of Blast Off. **'Target Hawk' The recolored version of Vortex. **'Leeland' The recolored version of Swindle. **'Sandstorm' The recolored version of Brawl. ''Transformers: Generation 2'' A major revamp of the Transformers line, which included new toys, a new comic book series from Marvel Comics and a re-edited release of the 1984 TV series. Commanders *Megatron - M1 Abrams Tank (also released as a GoBot) Combat Hero *Megatron - M1 Abrams Tank Decepticon Jets *Starscream - F-15 Eagle *Ramjet - Modified F-15 Eagle Stunticon *Breakdown - Lamborghini Countach Gestalt Teams *Constructicons / Devastator - See Generation 1 *Combaticons / Bruticus - See Generation 1 Rotor Force *Ransack - Vought F4U Corsair *Powerdive - Helicopter Laser Rods *Jolt - Old-Style Racer *Sizzle - Black Hot Rod ''Laser Cycles'' *Road Pig - Motorcycle Cyberjets *Skyjack - F-117 Nighthawk *Hooligan - similar to a F-22 Raptor but with F-14 Tomcat style variable-sweep wings *Space Case - forward-swept wing jet ATB *Dreadwing - B-2 Bomber / Tank **Smokescreen - Cybertronian Jet Fighter Autorollers *Dirtbag - Off-road dump truck *Roadblock - Front end loader Skyscorchers *Eagle Eye - Eurofighter Typhoon *Afterburner - F-104 Starfighter *Terradive - A-7 Corsair II *Windrazor - F-16 Fighting Falcon Power Masters Not to be confused with G1 Powermasters, these figures had a wind-up wheel gimmick. *Meanstreak - Funny Car *Bulletbike - Motorcycle w/ Sidecar Cybertronian Empire *Liege Maximo *Jhiaxus - Cybertronian Spacecraft *Rook (Jhiaxus's lieutenant) *Mindset - Cybertronian Tank European Exclusives Stormtroopers *Aquablast *Drench *Hydradread *Rage Trakkons *Calcar - SUV *Fearswoop - YF-22 Obliterators *Clench - Tanker truck ''Robots in Disguise / Car Robots'' In Robots in Disguise, the Decepticons are a group of Autobot Protoforms recruited by the Predacons to serve Megatron/Galvatron. * Scourge - Western Star truck (remake of G2 Laser Rod Optimus Prime) Commandos / Ruination *Mega-Octane - Anti-Aircraft Missile Truck (remake of G1 Onslaught) *Ro-Tor - Kaman SH-2G Super Seasprite (remake of G1 Vortex) *Movor - Space Shuttle (remake of G1 Blast Off) *Armorhide - Leopard Tank (remake of G1 Brawl) *Rollbar - FMC XR311 combat support vehicle (remake of G1 Swindle) Toy-only Decepticons *Axer or Axor *Bludgeon *Bruticus *Dreadwind *Jhiaxus *Megabolt *Skyfire *Smokejumper *Wind Sheer Unicron Trilogy ''Transformers: Armada/Transformers: Energon * Megatron/Galvatron - ''Cybertronian tank / Cybertronian Jet * Starscream - Modified SU-35 / Modified F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter * Cyclonus/Snowcat - Cybertronian Helicopter / Snowcat * Demolishor - Cybertronian anti-aircraft missile Tank / Liebherr T 282B Dump Truck * Wheeljack - Sports Car * Sideways - Motorcycle ** Note: Sideways holds a dual allegiance. He is considered both Autobot and Decepticon. However, as the series revealed he is really aligned with Unicron. * Thrust - F-35 Lightning II * Tidal Wave/Mirage - Double-bowed Battleship/Aircraft carrier/Troop transport/Battle armor / Sleek Assault speedboat * Shockblast - Cybertronian laser tank/Satellite Cannon * Sixshot (recolor of Shockblast) Terrorcons *Scorponok Scorpion-shaped construction vehicle / Spacefighter (Leader) *Ravage (Panther)'' *Divebomb (Hawk) *Cruellock (Velociraptor) *Insecticon (Beetle) *Command Ravage (Battle Ravage recolor) *Doom-Lock (Cruellock recolor) ''Destruction Team / Bruticus Maximus *Barricade - ''Missile Truck *Blight - Tank *Blackout - Attack Helicopter *Kickback (Tank, recolor of Blight) *Stormcloud (Attack Helicopter, recolor as Blackout) ''Construction Team / Constructicon Maximus'' *Steamhammer - steam shovel *Bonecrusher - Scoop Loader *Duststorm - Crane *Sledge (same as Bonecrusher) *Wide Load (same as Duststorm) Toy Line Exclusive * Thundercracker (same as Armada Starscream) * Skywarp (same as Armada Starscream w/ small modifications) * Rapid Run (same as Sideways) * Slugslinger (Dual-cockpit Jet Fighter) * Sharkticon (Submarine/Battleship) ''Transformers: Cybertron '''Cybertron Decepticons' * Megatron/Galvatron - Futuristic Racer (resembling a Batmobile) / Futuristic Jet * Starscream - Futuristic Jet Earth Decepticon * Thunderblast - Speedboat * lugnutz - motorcycle * Mudflap - Construction Crane '''Velocitron (Speed Planet) Decepticons' * Crumplezone - 3-wheeled Velocitronian race car * Ransack - Velocitronian motorcycle * dirt boss - velocitronian pick up truck Animatros (Jungle Planet) Decepticon * Nemesis Breaker - Robotic lion / Dark Claw (recolor of Leobreaker)- Not native to the Jungle Planet * Planet X Decepticons * Sideways - Alien spacefighter * Soundwave - Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * Laserbeak - Bird / Energy Barrel ''Alternators / Binaltech'' * Battle Ravage - Chevrolet Corvette * Dead End - Dodge Viper SRT-10 * Decepticharge - Honda S2000 * Nemesis Prime - Dodge Ram SRT-10 * Ravage (panther) - Jaguar XK * Rumble - Honda Civic Si * Shockblast - Mazda RX-8 * Swindle - Jeep Wrangler Timelines *Heatwave - Transformers Collectors Club membership exclusive for 2009. A recolor of Energon Barricade with a new head mold. Forms part of Nexus Prime. ''Transformers Animated Main Characters *Megatron - ''Fusion fighter/V-22 Osprey *Starscream - Su-47 Berkut *Blitzwing - Dual Barreled Tank/Jet Fighter *Lugnut - Bomber Airplane *Shockwave/Longarm - Cybertronian Tank (as Shockwave)/Cybertronian Crane (as Longarm) Constructicons *Dirt Boss - Forklift *Mixmaster - Cement Mixer *Scrapper - Excavator Recurring Characters *Blackarachnia - Techno-Organic Spider *Lockdown - Muscle Car *Soundwave- Van resembling Scion xB **Laserbeak - Electric Guitar **Ratbat - Keytar *Swindle - Military SUV *Waspinator - Techno-Organic Wasp, was originally a sports car that was identical to Bumblebee, but only green instead of yellow Team Chaar *Strika - Cybertronian Battle Tank *Blackout - Cybertronian Helicopter Gunship *Cyclonus - Cybertronian Jet *Spittor - Bipedal Tank *Oil Slick - Chopper-style motorcycle Starscream Clones *Skywarp (Coward Clone) *Thundercracker (Egomaniac Clone) *Ramjet (Liar Clone) *Sunstorm (Suck-Up Clone) *Slipstream (Female Clone) *Dirge (Greedy Clone) *Thrust (Aggressive Clone) Omega Sentinels *Lugnut Supreme Live Action Film For more details about the Action Figures, visit the 2007 Movie Toy-Line Section. ''Transformers'' film * Megatron - Cybertronian Interstellar Jet (Killed by Sam Witwicky) * Starscream - F-22 Raptor (Survived) * Barricade - Police Saleen S281 (Survived) * Frenzy - CD Player / Cell Phone (head only in this mode)(Killed by own Shuriken) * Brawl - Modified M1 Abrams tank (misnamed Devastator in the film, but referred to as Brawl in all other media) ) transformers-fr_FR - default (Killed by Bumblebee) * Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle (Killed by Optimus Prime) * Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV (Killed by William Lennox) * Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion (Survived) Toyline Decepticons * Stockade - Sector Seven Cadillac Escalade * Incinerator - V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter * Wreckage - Stryker (Note: was featured in the movie prequel comic book) * Overcast - Mikoyan MiG-29 (recolor of Dreadwing) * Recon Barricade - Security Saleen S281 (recolor of Barricade) * Jungle Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle (recolor of Bonecrusher) *Hardtop - Dune buggy, a redeco of Cybertron Hardtop. *Storm Surge - Redeco of Cybertron Shortround. *Divebomb - Redeco of Cybertron Thundercracker. 1/123 scale SU-37 Terminator jet. *Jetstorm - Redeco of Cybertron Jetfire. A Toys-R-Us store exclusive. 1/327 scale An-225 jet. *Ramjet (redeco of Fast Action Battler Starscream) *Deep Desert Brawl - Redeco of Deception Brawl in desert deco. Video-Game Decepticons * Swindle - Chevrolet Cobalt SS (also made into a toy) * Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor (recolor & retool of Starscream)(also made into a toy) * Dreadwing - Mikoyan MiG-29 (also made into a toy) * Payload - Bulldog II Armored Truck(also made into a toy) * Dropkick - Chevrolet Silverado (also made into a toy) * Shockwave - AH-64 Apache/Artillery Gun * Mixmaster - '' Cement Truck'' * Scrapper - Forklift Truck Real Gear Decepticons * Power Up VT6 - Playstation Portable * Zoom Out 25x - Video Camera * Booster X10 - MP3 Player * Wire Tap V20 - Cell Phone (repaint of Autobot Speed Dial 800) * Meantime - Wristwatch * Photon T-34 - Camera (repaint of Autobot Spy Shot 6) * Twitcher F4S1 - video game controller (repaint of Autobot High Score 100) * Midnighter XR-4 - Wristwatch (repaint of Decepticon Meantime) * Dispensor - Vending Machine Premium Series * Megatron - Cybertronian Interstellar Jet * Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV * Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Leaders * The Fallen - ''Cybertronian Destroyer (Killed by Optimus Prime) * Megatron - Cybertronian Jet/Tank Combo (Resurrected by an All Spark shard with the help of Scalpel, Ravage and Constructicons)(Survived) Decepticons * Starscream - F-22 Raptor (in ROTF, now has Cybertronian battle markings)(Survived) * Soundwave - Cybertronian Jet/Satellite (Survived) * Ravage - Mechanical Jaguar/Reentry Mode (Killed by Bumblebee) * Scalpel "The Doctor" - Microscope (Unknown) * Sideways - Audi R8 (Killed by Sideswipe) * Grindor - CH-53E Super Stallion (Killed by Optimus Prime) * Skipjack - Caterpillar D9 bulldozer '' (Killed by Bumblebee) * Demolishor - ''Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator (Killed by Optimus Prime) * Insecticon - Insectoid (Killed by San Witwicky) * Scorponok - Mechanical scorpion (Killed by Jetfire) * Wheelie - Remote control truck (later became an Autobot)(Survived) * Decepticon Protoforms - No Alternate Modes (Killed by military) * Unnamed Decepticon - Buffalo H military vehicle (Unknown) Pretenders * Alice - Teenage female human (Killed by Mikaela Banes) Microcons * Reedman - Microbots / marbles (Unknown) Constructicons Constructicons are mass-prodused Transformers in the live-action film series. *Devastator (Killed by an execution ordered by Simmons) **Hightower - Kobelco CK2500 Crawler Crane / Left Arm (Killed when combined with Devastator) **Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck / Left Leg (Killed when combined with Devastator) **Mixmaster - Mack Granite / Missile Launcher / Head (Killed when combined with Devastator) **Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 Articulated Dump Truck / Lower Torso (Killed when combined with Devastator) **Rampage - Caterpillar D9 bulldozer / Right Leg (Killed when combined with Devastator) **Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader / Right Arm **Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator / Upper Torso **''Unnamed bulldozer'' - Volvo EC700C crawler excavator/Left Hand * Skipjack - Caterpillar D9 bulldozer (Killed by Bumblebee) * Demolishor/Wheelbot - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator (Killed by Optimus Prime) *Long Haul (II) - Caterpillar 773B dump truck (Killed in bombard) *Scrapper (II) - ''Caterpillar 992G scoop loader (Presumably killed in bombard) *Mixmaster (II) - Mack concrete Mixer (Killed by Jetfire) * Scrapmetal - ''Volvo EC700C crawler excavator (Killed by order of Scalpel to use his parts for Megatron) Toyline Decepticons * Barricade - Police Saleen S281 * Bludgeon - Stryker, Type 90 Tank * Brakedown - Sports car * Dead End - Toyota Volta * Dirt Boss - CLARK Forklift * Fearswoop - MiG-29 Fulcrum (recolor of Dreadwing) * Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk * Ramjet - F-22 Raptor * Ransack - Biplane (recolored as Divebomb) * Reverb - Speedbike (recolor of Knock Out) * Skywarp - F-22 Raptor * Skystalker - Stealth Jet * Sonar - Stealth Boat (recolor of Depthcharge) * Thrust'' - (remold of Breakaway) Video Game Decepticons * Seeker - F/A-18 Hornet * Combaticon Drones ** Scout Class (Swindle) - Jeep ** Aerial Class (Vortex) - Comanche Helicopter ** Warrior Class (Onslaught) - Anti-Aircraft Vehicle ** Voyager class (Scrapper) - Caterpillar 992G Scoop Loader Hunt for the Decepticons *The Fallen *Megatron *Starscream *Axor (redeco of Lockdown) *Bonecrusher *Payload *Brimstone *Rampage *Ravage *Oil Pan (redeco of Breakdown) *Crankstart *Tailwhip *Brawl *Sunspot *Hailstorm *Jetblade *Sideways *Terradive ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Megatron - ''Armored "Mad Max" Mack semi-trailer truck (Killed by Optimus Prime) *Shockwave - Purple Cybertronian self propelled cannon (Killed by Optimus Prime) *Starscream - F-22 Raptor (Killed by Sam Witwicky *Soundwave - Silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Killed by Bumblebee) *Laserbeak - Mechanical Condor / Dragonhawk / Black Copy machine (Killed by Sam Witwicky) *Driller - Tentacle monster (Killed by Optimus Prime) *Barricade - Black Police Saleen S281 (Killed by military) *Igor - Protoform (Unknown) *Some Decepticon Protoforms - No Alternate Modes (Killed by military and the Autobots) *Deep Desert Brawl - Modified M1 Abrams tank *Unnamed Decepticon - Waste Management garbage truck *Unnamed Decepticon - Audi R8 *Unnamed Decepticon - Caterpillar 992G Scoop loader (Killed by Optimus Prime) The Dreads *Crankcase - Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle (Killed by Ironhide) *Crowbar - Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle / Carbon Motors E7 police car (Killed by Ironhide) *Hatchet - Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle / Eurofighter Typhoon (Killed by Bumblebee and Mirage) Toyline Decepticons *Thundercracker *Blackout *Scorponok *Icepick - Snowmobile *Vortex - (Redeco Of Tomahawk) *Skywarp Video-game Decepticons *Mixmaster Comics *Astrotrain *Fearswoop *Space Case *Storm Surge *Banzaitron *Incinerator *Ravage Transformers: Power Core Combiners *Bombshock- Cannon Truck *Crankcase- Semi-trailer Truck *Darkstream- Stealth Jet *Icepick- Snow Truck *Mudslinger- Monster Truck *Over-Run- F1 Racer *Skyhammer- Jet *Sledge- Backhoe *Smolder- Fire Truck *Steamhammer- Bulldozer *Windburn- Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight *Undertow- Speedboat Transformers: Prime *Megatron - Cybertronian tank / Cybertronian jet *Barricade - Cybertronian car *Brawl - Cybertronian tank *Breakdown - Cybertronian car/''Earth armored van'' *Soundwave - Cybertronian truck / Boombox / General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper *Lugnut *Knock Out - European sports car *Shockwave - Cybertronian jet *Blackout *Airachnid - Mechanical spider / Boeing/Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche stealth helicopter *Trypticon - Cybertronian orbital space station / Nemesis-class battleship Mini-Cons Decepticons under the command of Soundwave. *Laserbeak *Ravage *Rumble *Frenzy *Ratbat Seekers *Starscream - Cybertronian jet / General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon *Skywarp - Cybertronian jet *Thundercracker - Cybertronian jet *Slipstream - Cybertronian jet Combiners Some of Shockwave's many experiments. Insecticons Three combiner drones created as an experiment by Shockwave for battle in the gladiatorial arenas of Kaon. Combaticons The Combaticons were the subject of Shockwave's first combiner experiment, but were considered a failure. *Bruticus Maximus **Onslaught - Cybertronian truck Constructicons The Constructicons are Shockwave's perfected combiner experiment. *Devastator Vehicons Decepticon drones who serve as foot soldiers Terrorcons Megatron's army of the undead Cybertronians brought to live by Dark Energon. *Cliffjumper - Dodge Challenger *Skyquake - Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Nintendo DS *Cyclonus *Dirge *Ramjet *Motormaster Exclusive *Demolishor - Cybertronian tank DLC *Dead End - Cybertronian car References * Decepticons Decepticons